Let's Make A Bet
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Gold and Crystal make a bet and a poll: Is Gold crazy? Wait till you hear the results... Rated T for slight language.


**A/N: This time, it's a Pokemon fic. HOORAY FOR USELESSLY UPLOADING SCHOOL WORK.**

**What? They give assignments for creative writing. So, if you had a perfectly good piece of writing, would you scrap it?**

**Anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya think I would really own Pokemon? Of course not.**

Crystal sighed. "Gold, will I have to tell you to shut up with words or by punching you?"

Sadly, she knew that her constant reminders were all useless. The black-haired boy would never know about how he was constantly running his mouth talking about all sorts of nonsense.

The boy in question just grinned and leaned back from his spot under the door frame. "C'mon, Super Serious Gal, lighten up a little. Look at everyone else. We're all havin' fun and you aren't."

She looked around. Sadly, Crystal knew that Gold was right. It did seem that most of the other Pokedex holders _were_ having fun. Well, except for Silver, who had his usual sullen face on, and Green, who was currently arguing with Blue. Another sigh.

"Well, it's not like I _want_ to be so serious. But sometimes _some people_ are just so crazy that I have to be," she said with a pointed look at Gold. But Gold, being the oblivious dope that he is, didn't take the hint.

"Who's crazy? Silver? I told _him_ to lighten up too, but he didn't bother to listen. Pfft. His loss."

"No, not Silver. In fact, he's probably the least likely to be crazy."

"Then who? Wild-child girl?" Gold asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of Sapphire, who, as usual, was arguing with Ruby over something pointless.

"_You_, Gold. _You_ are the crazy one." Crystal tried to say this without sighing at how oblivious to the truth he really was. Sometimes she really thought that he was a huge letdown to the rest of society. His ridiculous stunts pushed him way down to the bottom, and the fact that she was with him most of the time also brought _her_ name down.

Gold widened his amber eyes in disbelief. But after a few moments of silence that Crystal would have thought were never even possible for him, he burst into raucous laughter.

"M-me? You can't be serious, Crys! How the hell am _I_ crazy?" he said between laughs, barely able to catch his breath.

"Well, let's face it! You dive headfirst into every single situation without ever thinking, you never stop talking, and you use that indestructible pool cue for everything! No one does that!"

Gold slung his billiard cue over his shoulders. "Are you sure about that? I bet that no one else here thinks that I'm crazy."

Crystal crossed her arms; she didn't like to be challenged. "Well, fine! I bet 500 Poké dollars that they do."

Gold just smirked. "You're on, Super Serious Gal." He then turned to the extremely shy Yellow, who happened to be right next to him.

"Yellow-senpai! Do you think I'm crazy?" Gold asked her, practically glaring. It was really different from his usual peppy and rash self. Yellow jumped at the sound of his loud voice splitting the air next to her.

"U-umm, eh, what exactly do you mean by that, Gold-san?" Yellow stammered, obviously nervous for his response. The young healer looked absolutely terrified; Crystal couldn't help but sympathize with her. It wasn't _her_ fault that she had to be subject to an angry Gold.

"Gold, you don't have to be mean about it. Just make a ballot or something; don't scare everyone." Crystal tried to reason with Gold, knowing fully well that he probably wouldn't listen anyways. He swiped a glance at her, then went back to staring at Yellow, still expecting an answer. After a few more moments of silence and staring, which Crystal still thought were never possible for Gold, he sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. But let's just hope no one screws with it or anything." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and walked over to Emerald, who was across the room, stuck listening to Ruby and Sapphire argue. Yellow blinked, then sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Crystal-san," Yellow thanked Crystal with a small smile.

"No prob. You know how Gold can get," Crystal replied, her star earrings dangling as she shook her head.

"I guess so." Yellow gave a nervous laugh.

…

"Attention, my fellow Dex holders!" Gold shouted all of a sudden, startling everyone. "Super Serious Gal and I have started up a vote, so vote away! The question is: Do you all think that I, Gold of New Bark Town, am crazy? And ya better answer or else I fine you 5 million Poké dollars!"

With that, he pushed the ballot box forward with his billiard cue. Crystal seriously wondered if it was a fake or not, because she never heard about an indestructible cue before.

Murmurs immediately broke out. Crystal could hear Pearl grumbling about how Gold supposedly stole his lines.

"Only _I_ say 'I'll fine you 5 million Poké dollars' and he knows that!" Pearl complained to Diamond, who was usually the target of his yelling and smacking around.

"Calm down, Pearl. He probably just forgot," the red-scarfed boy said while munching on some rice balls. His lazy eyes bore into Pearl's form, but left no effect. Pearl sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The rash blond boy stomped away, leaving Diamond to eat alone.

…

"Hell yeah, the votes are in! Let's see how much you were proved wrong, Super Serious Gal!"

"_Or_, we can see how many people thought I was right and go over how much you'll owe me after this is over."

"No way! You're gonna owe me big time after this!" Gold winked at Crystal. Crystal resisted all of her temptations to kick his butt and dumped open the ballot box's contents.

"Hmm, let's see… one for crazy… two for crazy… one for not crazy- Emerald wrote this? You probably bribed him, didn't you, Gold?" Crystal glared at him. He leaned back in his chair and gave another one of his triumphant grins.

"Maybe I did; maybe I didn't." Crystal rolled her eyes and continued shuffling through the pieces of paper.

"Three for crazy… four for crazy… two for not crazy- oh, what a surprise, Sapph. Five for crazy… three for not crazy- huh, I would've thought Pearl would still be mad at him. And… five for not crazy. Really? I would've thought seniors Blue and Red would answer differently," she muttered as she shuffled through the papers. Crystal turned to Gold.

"Turns out that it's now a tie. It all comes down to the last vote." She held up the last piece of paper, signed by Silver. Gold groaned.

"Oh, great! Silver's the last vote; of course he's gonna think I'm a wacko!"

"Well, we'll find out then." She unfolded the small slip of paper, and practically had to squint to read Silver's handwriting; it was that small. She widened her eyes in shock and let the little slip of paper slip from her fingertips.

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

"What's up, Crys?" Gold asked, bending down to pick up the paper. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and read Silver's vote. Then he smirked.

"Well, well, well. Seems a little miss here owes me 500 Poké dollars!" Gold grinned and tweaked one of her blue pigtails.

"How is that possible? Silver practically hates you! How could _he_, of all people, think you're not crazy?" she spluttered at Gold, still in disbelief.

"Who knows, who cares? _You_ still owe me money!" He jabbed his billiard cue towards her. "Pay up!"

Grumbling, Crystal dug out her wallet and paid him. "This is _not_ over, Gold."

**A/N: Crystal got owned. :3**

**I based the part where Pearl's grumbling about stolen lines from the games. In there, he says "Don't be late or I'll fine ya 5 million Poké!", then runs off.**

**If you are also a fan of Vocaloid, check out my page, and please vote in my poll. ~self-advertisement as we all know~**


End file.
